Khaz Vedran
The Dragon Lands Dominating a third of the southern continent, Khaz Vedan is the land of Dragons and their servants. Compared to being of such majesty, most of the people are little more than slaves, pawns in the games of creatures that will far outlive them. Many outsiders look at it as a the Draconic equivalent of Bael Archas, though at least its people are better treated. In a system reminiscent of feudalism, the four subnations of the land are divided into little baronies controlled by the ruling dragon’s offspring. People tend to be magically branded with the sigil of their lord, though they hold this as a sign of pride. The most ‘blessed’ yet are those who are given a Geas. A quest assigned to them by their lord and the magical power to give them the chance to complete it. Failing such a task tends to result in the individual turning to stone, or burning to ash. Khaz Vedran’s main populations are Dwarves and Vedranaz. However one will find humans and even the occasional Giant. History Khaz Vedran is perhaps the oldest nation populated by those who are not Elves nor Amukreen. It is an ancient kingdom of Dragons that has existed since before the Invasion, and was largely untouched by it. While the bestowing of a Geas is rare, the large number of Vedranaz, descendants of those who bore a Geas and survived, make it evident that the tradition has been going on a long time. Khaz Vedran has long considered Jhal'Qerzaan its great enemy, the continuation of an ancient cosmic game between gods. During the second cycle, the Dragons sought to conquer Jhanin add its people to their armies, as well as use it as a second vector of assault against the Amukreen. What they did not expect was for their assault to rally the Jhaninites around Skandar Dragonsbane. It ended in an embarrassing defeat. With his father slain by Skandar, Davion returned home aspiring to be in control of half of Khaz Vedran and with the strength to claim the rest as his. However, he returned to find his land conquered by his half-brother, Mordrezan. The two fought for a thousand years. Until Mordrezan finally killed Davion. However, this provoked Pavlozan who killed him in kind. That however, was the start of the horror, as Mordrezan's son, Khartharion brought forth necromantic powers to raise his father and an army of undead. It was thanks to Ahmed Thrakul and his companions that the balance of power was tipped and Khartharion and his dark magic were destroyed. As thanks for saving the land, Pavlozan eagerly threw his support behind the young warlord. However, following the disappearance of Ahmed Thrakul, Khaz Vedran is troubled by war again. This time it is by the People's Rebellion, an army of mortals who had expected their lot in life to change with the fall of so many Dragon Lords, and the prevalence of the fair-handed Pavlozan. Notable Locations Larizza Larizza is a beautiful city lining the coast. It is a city of art, and is the main trading hub between Khaz Vedran and the rest of the world. Under the benevolent rulership of Phicodrial, it is a wonderful city to live in, no matter one's origins. However, many are put off by the number of Elves who inhabit the city. Paroz The capitol of Khaz Vedran's most beloved Dragon Lord, Pavlozan. While originally a very utilitarian city, Pavlozan has made great effort to bring in artisans to enliven the city. Under his kind rulership, his people live productive, enjoyable lives. As Pavlozan prefers his human form, and has a harem of humanoid wives, it is not uncommon for the uninformed to confuse it for a human city. Pharazalus Like the Everhold of Jhanin, Pharazalus is the holy city of Dragonkind. Said to have once been a beautiful city with colossal dragon statues, it had been reduced to a molten ruin by the wars of Mordrezan and Darion, and further tainted by the necromantic arts of Khartharion. With Mordrezan's brood mostly dead or driven away, it has fallen under the control of Seizmon, an entrepreneurial Earth Dragon. Tanagra An ancient Dwarven city high in the mountains that was claimed by Dragonkind long before the Invasion. It is a series of three mountains lined with buildings and walkways, connected by great bridges. One should be careful not to loose their footing as to do so will certainly lead to death.Tanagra has the reputation of being in possession of a great ancient library, though its inhabitants seem unable to locate it. Some believe it was destroyed during some older conflict. Was once the stronghold of Davion, though after his death was ruled by his prime consort, Ignasia. Trivia * Vedran means "Dragon" and Khaz means "Land", making Khaz Vedran literally translated to Dragon Land. * All cities are named after ones in Greece, though 'Tanagra' is also the name of a mystical city from the episode 'Darmok' from Star Trek: The Next Generation. Category:Regions